Mileven Ones
by StrangerThingsMileven
Summary: Mileven Oneshots. Alot Of Fluff
1. The Piano

April 1984

El was at the her house; Joyce was teaching El how to play the piano.

"Ok, you play it like this."

Joyce demonstrated 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' to El, who was still fascinated on how a piano worked.

El tried to recreate what she had done, missing every other note.

"Don't worry, you get better with practice."

They practiced for another thirty minutes until Joyce decided to go make some lunch.

El kept practicing until she did, what she thought was right.

"I think I did it!"

Joyce walked into the room

"Watch!"

El played it flawlessly

"Nice, looks like practice really does make perfect."

El looked confused

"Oh, it's just an expression."

"Oh, hey I think I'm just going to leave for a bit, if that's ok."

"Yeah, sure, go."

El left, got onto Will's old bike that he gave to her and went over to Mike's house, excited to show him.

She knocked, Nancy answered

"Hey El, what are you doing here? Wanting to see Mike?"

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's pretty obvious that you didn't come here for me, and he's the only other one who lives here besides my parents."

"Yeah, ok."

"He's in his room."

She went up to his room, knocked, and went in

"Hey El."

"Hey Mike, I wanted to show you something."

"Ok."

He followed her downstairs

"Come on!"

They went to the piano in the living room

"Look."

She played it, and Mike couldn't feel prouder, she learned how to play the piano.

"Cool, I really like it."

"Thanks."

After a moment or two of an awkward silence El broke it

"Well, I only had enough time to show you that, I got to get home before lunch gets cold."

"Oh, well, See you then."

"See you."

El went back home, wanting to practice a different song, a harder one.

She arrived at her house and walked in

"Hey, you're back."

"Yeah, I wanted to practice some more."

"Ok, well, since you've apparently mastered that song, let's say we move to something else, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

So, they practiced for a few hours, and El had gotten most of 'Fur Elise' down.

"Well, I'd say you're pretty good."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I have to go."

"Where?"

"Just have to show Mike something."

Joyce smiled

"Ok, just, be back before midnight, or call if you can't be and I'll have Jonathan pick you up."

"Ok."

She pedaled as fast as she could over to Mike's house, once she got there, she regained her breath and knocked on the door

"You again!"

"Yeah."

"Mike's in the basement now."

"Ok, thanks."

She walked down to the basement and saw Mike was setting up for a campaign that was apparently tomorrow.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey!"

"I wanted to show you something else."

"Oh, ok."

They walked back to the piano

And she played, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life.

"I'm so in love with her, I love her so much."

She stopped playing

Oops, he didn't mean to say that.

"Hey I got to go to the bathroom for a second, be right back." He said

He went into the bathroom

"Why. Are. You. So. Stupid." He said banging his head against the wall

Meanwhile El was confused, love wasn't really a word she had ever heard besides Joyce, and it felt different when he said it.

At that, Mike's mom came in.

"Oh, hey El."

"Hi."

She realized, why not just ask her?

"Hey, what does 'love' mean?"

"Huh?"

"What does love mean?"

"Why? Who tough you that?"

"Mike said he loved me" She said quietly

"Oh, well. Love means that you like someone, more than a friend, you get a weird feeling in your stomach when you're around them, you don't want to go away from them."

There was silence for a few seconds

"I love him too" El said almost at a whisper

Karen's heart fell to pieces, here she has a son, who is growing up, who _loves_ this girl and this girl loves him back.

He walked out of the bathroom just in time to catch that last sentence of El's conversation with his mom

He felt as if he was on air.

He walked up behind her

"Thanks." He said to her, embracing her in a hug

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Said Karen

El looked out the window, it was sunset

"Oh, I have to call Joyce, tell her that Jonathan has to pick me up."

"Or."

"Or what."

"You could stay the night?"


	2. Kiss

January 1984

She had been back for a month, and she was hanging out with her friends, Nancy, Steve, and Jonathan.

They were at Mike's house, Steve and Nancy were sitting on the couch, Jonathan was sitting on the chair, and she and her friends were sitting on the floor. They were watching a movie, when she saw Nancy and Steve kissing, she thought back to her kiss with Mike.

"Why are they doing that? Why do people…" El asked Jonathan, not knowing what the word was

"They're kissing. People like them do that because they're dating. They're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Boy-friend, girl-friend? Why would you put extra words to friend?"

"It's people who like each other more than friends."

She nodded, slightly misunderstanding what he meant because she does feel closer to Mike than the others

A week later, they were having a D&D game

They were in the middle of it, it was around six o' clock, El was laying on the couch, watching them play.

"The Thessylhydra comes at you from behind, Dustin your action!"

"Shit, um."

"Cast protection, save yourself." Said Will

"Fine, protection!"

A random thought popped into El's head that she had to ask Mike

"Mike, you're my boy-friend, right?"

He was setting some pieces down, and knocked the board over, Dustin spat out his drink, Lucas gave an 'Oh Shit' look, and Will looked more confused than ever.

"Um, yeah."

He could hear the snickering coming from Lucas, and proceeded to kick his shin

"Hey!"

"Deserved it."

"Wait, I'm confused, what's going on?" Will asked

"Mike has a girlfriend" Lucas said in his most annoying tone

"What? Since when?"

"Basically since they met each other."

Mike rolled his eyes

"Wait, I'm pretty sure you can't be girlfriend-boyfriend without kissing each other, want to certify?" Said Lucas

"But we have kissed." Said El

Mike was hoping she wouldn't bring that up

"What!?" Said Dustin

"When!?" Said Lucas

"In the cafeteria, while you two were obsessing about pudding." Said Mike

"No! Really?" Said Will

And they made fun of him for hours. But he didn't care, for he knew that he wouldn't trade that experience for anything


	3. Hopper

October 1984

It was the night before Halloween, El was staying the night, she had been there all day.

They were in the basement watching Indiana Jones (Which Mike had to beg his mom for, for weeks to get.)

It was a good movie, but they had already seen it over one hundred times, they were paying more attention to each other than the movie.

El was curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Mike?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do on Halloween?"

"You dress up as a character in a movie, or something, and go to people's houses and ask for candy."

Now that he said that aloud, that did sound foolish.

"Hm."

She could feel her head being naturally attracted to his, and their lips met.

They heard someone walking down the stairs, but they didn't pull away fast enough.

"Hey, I got your clothes- "

He saw the kids; Mikes cheeks were as red as a fire truck.

Hopper was beginning to rethink the whole staying the night thing.

Even though it was fifty degrees outside and mike was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, he ran outside the basement door.

"Mike!?" Yelled El, who was confused

"What were you guys doing?" Asked Hop

"Where is Mike going?" Asked El

" _What were you guys doing?_ "

"Watching a movie!" El said, getting up and running outside

"Where are you going!?"

"To find Mike!"

"He probably just went to the back yard!"

"I'm finding him anyways!"

She ran around to the back yard, he was hiding behind a tree

"You know; your hiding skills could be better."

"Is he gone!?"

"No, what's the matter?"

"Chief scares me in the first place, the fact that he caught me kissing _her daughter_ scares the **living hell** out of me."

El still wasn't used to anyone calling her the chief's daughter, he had only married Joyce two weeks ago.

"He's not that bad."

"HE CARRIES A GUN!"

"So."

"SO! SO, WHAT IF ONE OF THOSE BULLETS WERE AIMED AT MY HEAD!"

"He wouldn't shoot you."

"We don't know that."

" _He wouldn't_ "

"We haven't tested it yet."

" _Mike, he wouldn't._ "

"Fine."

"Can we go back inside now? It's cold out here."

"Oh, yeah, sorry I made you come out here."

He put his arm around her shoulder, trying to warm her up.

They walked back inside, Hop was sitting on a chair positioned to face the couch.

"Sit."

They did

"Listen, I don't know, nor do I want to know, what you guys do daily, just no funny business ok?"

His eyes were focused on Mike, He trusted the kid, but he didn't know what he was doing.

"Ok." Mike said, very awkwardly

El nodded her head, not fully grasping what it meant.

"Ok, well, I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

He left

"See, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yeah, I guess it could've been worse."

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: Kind of random but: WHEN PEOPLE SAY THAT EL "Needs to explore, stop going 'Mike Mike Mike'" I PRETTY SURE THAT EL WOULD WANT TO GO BACK TO THE PERSON WHO GAVE HER: SHELTER, FOOD, FRIENDSHIP, LOVE. (btw that quote was from MILLIE B BROWN herself so :/) AND THE SAME TO PEOPLE WHO GO "El stayed in the upside down, all she had given her friends was trouble." BOI, FIRST OF ALL, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD STAY IN THE UPSIDE DOWN?! SECOND, "**_ _ **I PRETTY SURE THAT EL WOULD WANT TO GO BACK TO THE PERSON WHO GAVE HER: SHELTER, FOOD, FRIENDSHIP, LOVE.". AND THIRD, MIKE WOULD LOOK FOR HER! LIKE THERE IS NO STOPPING THAT CHILD.**_ **_Anyways, rant over._**


	4. Sick Day

January 1984

Pain, it was throbbing in her head, she didn't know what this was, but _she hated it_.

"It's ok sweetie, you just have a cold."

"Cold?"

"You're sick, you have a fever, your head is probably hurting, you cough a lot, and sneeze a lot."

"Fever?"

She knew what sick meant, papa had used the word multiple times referring to her while she was at the lab.

"It means your head is hot."

"Then why do they call it a cold?"

"Because people thought you got it from being in cold weather for hours per day."

"Oh."

"Just remember to stay a little but away from everyone for a few days, just so no one else gets sick, you're contagious."

"Contagious?"

El was learning a bunch of new words and meanings today

"It means you can get everyone else sick."

"Oh."

She didn't want anyone else to feel like this.

"Well, I say we get you some soup and Tylenol, and you get some rest, ok?"

"Ok."

She didn't know what Tylenol was, but she assumed it was a medicine.

Joyce made her some of the best chicken noodle soup (According to Ted, of course, he loves chicken everything.) and gave it to El.

El thought that it was good, not as good as Eggos, but good.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome sweetie, now, get some rest, I'm going to go run some errands, if you need anyone, call the wheelers, Nancy should pick up. Ok?"

"Ok."

She left, and El fell asleep.

Four hours later, El woke up, hungry, but her head hurt like hell. She remembered what medicine Joyce gave her, 'Tylenot' or similar, she found something called 'Tylenol', and assumed that's what it was.

She went back to her room and laid in her bed, she couldn't get back to sleep, not until the medicine worked anyways.

She heard something, _someone_ , come into the house.

"Hello?"

It was Mike.

"No."

"What? Why?" He had found her in her bead. "I heard you were sick, so I came over to make sure you were ok, I let myself in, sorry."

"Mike, no."

"No what?" he said, sitting on the bed

She scooted away

"I'm contagious."

"So, did you learn that from Joyce?"

She nodded

"Well, there is one thing that she failed to mention."

"What?" She said, confused

"That I don't care."

He laid next to her, and kissed her.

"Oh."

After a silence of them laying together, holding hands, Mike decided to ask a question.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Yes."

"There were once was a band of four misfits, out to fight evil, a wizard, a knight, an archer, and a dungeon master. Then came a fifth member, an enchantress, this enchantress could move stuff just by thinking about it. They fought a giant battle together, larger than any of them could've imagined. An unexpected turn of events happened though, the dungeon master fell in love with the enchantress, but they could only be together for a short period. The enchantress sacrificed herself to save the party, and the dungeon master. The dungeon master spent a long time looking for the enchantress, until he had figured out where she was, and rescued her from that pit of dismay. _**And they lived happily ever after**_."

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that us?"

He blushed, he wasn't expecting her to catch on so soon, even if it was well detailed

"I might've borrowed some parts from real life."

"Well I like our story."

"Yeah, I do too."

She fell asleep in his arms, Joyce got home.

"El? Mike! What are you doing here!?"

He shushed her

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" She said in a hushed voice

"She's sick, I was making sure she was ok."

"But now you'll get sick."

"Maybe, but it's worth it." He said, looking over at her.

"How about you go on home now, I'm back."

"Ok."

He started moving when he heard El call his name

"Mike?"

"Hey, I'm going to go now, Joyce is back, ok?"

"Stay, please?"

He readjusted himself back to his previous position, arm curled around her.

"Ok."

"How long can you stay?" Asked Joyce

"As long as she wants." Said Mike


	5. The Confrontation

_**Authors note: Language ahead**_

* * *

May 1985

She walked in, and all I could feel was rage

She was bloody, bruised, cut in several places.

"What happened!?" I asked

"It's nothing." She said

"Who did this to you!?"

"Just a guy at school." She said in a quieter voice

"Why didn't you fight him off! Use your powers!"

"Because you told me not to."

Being the father of a telekinetic daughter who spent the first twelve years of her life in a lab was hard, she needed to know _when_ to use her powers, not just don't.

"You use them if you're in danger, push him back far enough to run, break his fucking arm for all I care, just fight."

"Ok."

A new thought popped into my head

"Does Mike know?"

I knew that he would _kill_ whoever did this, and I don't need a crime scene.

"I don't know."

The front door opened.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late El, I fell in the woods."

She tried to turn away from him

"Wait, when did you get your own keys?" I asked him

"I practically live here, Will got me some keys."

He noticed that El was acting unusual.

"El, are you ok?"

She slowly turned around, showing the cuts and bruises

You could see Mike's knuckles getting white

"Who the fuck did this to you!?"

That shocked me, Mike rarely swore.

"Just a guy at school."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt."

He suddenly realized how strong he was coming off

"El, why didn't you show me when I walked in."

"I-I was."

"Ashamed? El, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

He went over and hugged her

"Hey, how about you go shower, and I run and buy some Eggos, ok?" He said

"Ok."

She went to the bathroom, and he left

" _ **I will find that son of a bitch, and I will kill him."**_

There was only one person who would to this.

 _Troy._

I knew where he hanged out after school, it was near the quarry.

I pedaled as fast as I could, and got there in under three minutes, that must be a new record.

He was there, with his mouth breather gang.

"HEY TROY!"

"Ooh, look who it is, the nerd king himself."

"The fuck did you do to her?"

"Do to who."

"You know who."

"Oh, you mean my new girlfriend?"

"I didn't know you were dating girls now."

That look like it stung

"She'll get the first-hand experience of being my girlfriend tomorrow."

"If you live." I said under my breath

"What did you say Wheeler?"

I punched him the right arm, and heard some snapping. Even if it had been over a year since El broke his arm, it was still weak.

He cried out in pain

"You'll regret that Wheeler."

The two other guys started rushing me, I broke one leg each.

The blood started reaching my lips, but I hadn't even started on Troy.

"What the- "He said, as he saw his knife come out of his bag, and threaten his throat

"Jump."

"What?!"

"Jump of the cliff. Or I'll start cutting."

He started walking towards the cliff

"Hey man, it was just a joke, ok? Ok man!?"

"THEN WHY'D YOU HURT HER _! COVERED! IN BRUISES AND CUTS_!"

"Look, I'm sorry, honestly!"

"Fine, you get a choice."

His face brightened up a bit

"Either you jump. Or I do the same thing you did to her, _to you_."

His face darkened again

"Look man, it was a joke! Ok?"

"CHOOSE! OR I CHOOSE FOR YOU!"

I wasn't _actually_ going to kill him, just scare him away from us.

"Fine! I'll jump!"

He edged towards the cliff's edge.

"Look man, please! I'll stop! I promise!"

"Five!"

"Please man."

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two"

He jumped, I caught him, and hurled him towards the quarry entrance, he landed in the gravel, he looked unconscious.

Just for permanent damage, I broke his arm again.

I went back to my bike, and rode off.

I looked down, the was blood soaking my shirt

"Shit."

I remembered the hoodie in my bag I kept just in case El got cold, I put it on, and walked into the store, and into the bathroom.

I cleaned myself off, bought some Eggos, and left.

"Hey El? Are you ok in there?" I asked

"Yeah, just, getting clothes on."

"Ok."

She had been in there for twenty minutes

She finally walked out, she looked better, the cuts on her face were still there, they weren't bad, just intimidating.

"Where's Mike?"

That was a good question. He had left twenty minutes ago to get Eggos, and it took like five minutes to get anywhere in this town, so, where is he?

Suddenly, the door opened, it was Mike

"Mike."

"Hey El."

There seemed to be something wrong, he was tired, about to fall asleep, and it was only four.

Then I noticed that there was some dry blood on his nose.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened? Why is there blood on your nose?"

"Oh." He said, wiping away the blood

"I Fell, on the way over here."

"You went after him, didn't you?"

I should've seen this coming. I was blinded by El being hurt, I barely took mind to him leaving.

"What? No."

"What did you do? Do I need a body bag?"

"No. two kids with broken legs and- "

" _And?_ "

"I don't know, Concussion? Broken arm, hurt back…"

"What the hell!?"

"He might've fallen off the cliff at the quarry, and I saved him?"

"Which means you forced him off the cliff and made sure he lived through the pain?"

"Basically."

"What am I supposed to tell their parents!?"

"I don't know, all I know is he got what he deserved."

He looked over at El

"Want to watch a movie? I'm about to fall asleep."

"Sure."


	6. I Found You In The Dark

December 1983

"Mike are you sure you don't want to go? I think Dustin and Will are."

"No thanks mom, I'm think I'm going to pass."

"Well, ok. Your father and I will be back around eight."

"Ok."

It was the night of the Snow Ball, _he promised_.

 _He promised that she would be safe, that she could stay at his house, that he would take her to the snowball._

Now he didn't even want to hear its name.

He stayed in the basement, messing with his supercomm, _hoping she would pick up_.

He would flip the game board over, like she did, and place the wizard piece on it, that's what he had associated her to be, crushing the Demogorgon piece with his hand.

He shouldn't've promised, promised something he couldn't keep, to someone who promises meant so much.

"Mike!" Yelled Dustin

"Why are you here!?"

"Get up here!"

"Fine!"

He went up

"Listen dude, we know you made a promise to El to go to the Snow Ball, but you have to get back to normal."

"So."

"So either you're coming, or we're kidnapping you."

"Fine."

He went upstairs and changed into black jeans and a white shirt.

"Ready to go?" Asked Will

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then let's go!" Said Dustin

They went outside and got on their bikes

They had to stop at Will's house first because he forgot his 'Dancing shoes'.

"What?"

" _Dancing shoes?_ " Said Dustin

"They make the floor a little more slippery so I can dance better."

Mike and Dustin simultaneously rolled their eyes

They got to Will's house

"Ok, go get them." Said Mike

"I'm going to see if they have any leftover cookies." Said Dustin

So, Mike waited outside their house alone, it was almost night.

He heard rustling in the woods behind him, he didn't have a flashlight so he had to guess what it was.

It had a human figure.

"Hello?"

No answer

"Who's there?"

Nothing

He decided to confront the person, he started walking over to them, when he heard something familiar, breathing, he knew who's it was.

"El?"

"Mike?"

He ran to her, not caring about the branches hitting him

He hugged her.

"Mike."

"It's ok, I'm here. _You're safe_. Let's go over to the light."

They walked over to the light, she was still wearing the pink dress and blue denim jacket that he gave her a month ago, but the dress was in shreds and was faded and the jacket had some holes.

"Let's go to my house, we can get you cleaned up."

"Ok."

They left

"Ha, very funny." Said Dustin

"What? Lucas got that fart song stuck in my head, it just so happened that I taught it to Jonathan too." Said Will

"Where's Mike?"

"I don't know."

They were scared, they had made a pact to never randomly leave, in case that thing came back.

"Do you think that it took him?" Asked Will

"No, because I'm pretty sure that's him."

He pointed to a small figure in the distance

"Where do you think he's going?" Asked Dustin

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's not the snowball." Replied Will

Mike and El arrived at his house and went in through the basement door.

"Mike, is that you?" Called Nancy

"Yeah, it's me." Mike called back

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at a- "She trailed off, walking down the stairs

"I need you to clean her up."

"Why can't you?" Said Nancy, still a little shocked to find Eleven in her basement, so she came up with a default reaction

"What do you mean 'Why can't you?'? I'm pretty sure guys can't help girls take a bath!" He replied, very confused on what was going on in his sister's head

"Oh, right, sorry. Here, come on El, let's get you cleaned up."

El let go of Mike's hand and walked slowly towards Nancy

"It's ok El, I'll just clean my room." Said Mike

She nodded, and head upstairs with Nancy

Suddenly, the door opened behind him

"Dude!? Was your plan seriously just to ditch us?" Said Dustin

"No, I got distracted, forgot to tell you guys I was heading home." Mike replied

"What distracted you enough that you left us?" Asked Will

"She's back."

Dustin looked taken aback for a moment

"What? How?" He asked

"I don't know, but outside of Will's house she was in the woods."

"And you didn't tell us?" Said Will

"I was worried! She looked paler than me on winter break! And Skinnier than you after November!" Mike said to Will

"Ok, calm down. Where is she?" Said Dustin

"Nancy's cleaning her up, upstairs." Said Mike

"Oh, you didn't volunteer?" Said Dustin, quickly earning himself an elbow to the ribs

"Mike!" Yelled Nancy from upstairs

"Yeah!?" He yelled back

"Would you get some clothes!?"

"Yeah! One sec!"

He quickly grabbed the closest t-shirt and pair of sweatpants he could find, and ran upstairs. Nancy was waiting outside the door.

"Thanks." Said Nancy

"No problem, just hurry up, the guys are getting anxious."

"Ok, cleaning up a month of upside down takes time."

Mike ran back downstairs

"Hey, has anyone radioed Lucas?" Asked Mike

"Yeah, we just did." Said Will

Then, Lucas ran through the door

"Woah, did you even stop to open the door?" Asked Dustin

"No, I got here as soon as I could."

"It's pretty obvious." Said Will, gesturing to the giraffe covered pajama bottoms he was wearing, and the white t-shirt.

"Anyways, where is she?" Asked Lucas

"She's upstairs, Nancy's getting her cleaned up."

"Guys! She's Done!" They heard Nancy yell from upstairs

Suddenly it was a fight to the death on who would get to the top of the stairs first. Mike won.

"No fair! You already saw her." Said Lucas

"Oh well." Said Mike with a smug grin on his face

El was walking down the stairs, to the living room.

Per Mike, she was prettier than ever.

"Pretty?" She asked them

"Yeah. Pretty." Said Mike, still awestruck that she was actually here

"Ok, you three leave before my mom gets home." Said Nancy

"Ok, see you tomorrow El." Said Lucas

"Yeah, see ya." Said Dustin

"See you guys." Said Will

They all head out of the front door

"What was that?" Mike asked

"What?" Asked Nancy with a devilish grin on her face

"Mom doesn't get home for another two hours."

"Oh I figured you two could use some alone time. Besides, she will probably fall asleep in the next five minutes."

"Ok, well, thanks."

"No problem little brother."

"Hey, I'll be taller than you in a year."

"Maybe, but I'll still be able to kick your ass."

"Fine."

He lead El back upstairs to his room.

"Hey Mike?" El asked once they got onto his bed

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"Why?" She asked, puzzled

"For coming back."

She laid her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.


End file.
